Mop bucket and wringer combinations often will be configured such that the wringer is a separate member that is coupled to the rim of the mop bucket. The wringer often will include one or more movable plates, which move in response to pressure on a handle to squeeze fluid out of a mop and into the mop bucket. Such separate mop wringers may be unstable and can be prone to being knocked loose during use. Moreover, such mop wringers are often relatively complex and include a variety of components, such as metal shafts about which the plates or other components rotate. These components require significant manufacturing and assembly efforts.
There exists a mop wringer that is integral with the bucket. However, this integral mop bucket and wringer still suffers from the need for significant manufacturing and assembly efforts due to the variety of components that form the assembly.